And At Last
by hagiga
Summary: CONTAINS SEASON 3 SPOILERS! uhh to summarize. John, Mary and Sherlock were almost killed by Moran and Molly saves the day with and sherlolly smooches and John's blog entry. And shellfishes!


You know how you find yourself slipping into sleep? This was the same feeling, as though the tips of his ears were numb and his eyelids heavy with drowsiness, and although there were shouting and a commotion around him, the sound was oh so far away. And his heart thudded with a slow, powerful beating. Drumming but also, somehow, purring against his chest while he looked at the dainty little woman sitting in the back of the ambulance. She had a baby blue blanket draped around her, and held it from falling with one hand, while the other reached to check on the cut on her shoulder, then to play with the ends of her auburn hair.

Somehow, all of his focus was on her. His ears, his hands, his feet were numb. His knees and elbows shaky, but a bittersweet and constant fluttering feeling grew in his stomach. And somehow, his feet carried him toward the back of the ambulance and his index finger touched the bottom of her chin.

* * *

John and Mary watched from afar at the scene.

"Aw!" Mary smirked.

John's brow twitched, he looked back and forth between his wife and the pair "Him? and Molly?! Noooooo..."

Mary reached her hand to clean up the cut of John's jaw. "She did just shoot Moran. She saved Sherlock…"

John agreed "And his best friend…"

Mary quirked her mouth "And his best friend's pregnant wife!"

With a loving smile they both turned to look at the pair behind the ambulance, watching the detective inspect Molly's wounds and chat to her about a subject unknown to them.

* * *

Sherlock's hand traveled from her chin to her shoulder.

"It's fine Sherlock…"

He moved the collar of her shirt aside and inspected the small stitches.

"Ridiculous…" He mumbled to himself and pulled his hand away.

Molly's gaze dropped to her lap.

"Me or the EMT?"

"Both."

Tears formed in her eyes.

"Molly," He took a deep breath "What you did was immensely dangerous and outright idiotic."

"I saved your life!" She snapped as she looked at him.

His eyes darted around, avoiding her glare. He almost said something, but she beat him to it and he bit his lip and swallowed his words.

Her voice broke when she spoke "You were almost dead."

Sherlock pretended to study his own hands while she continued.

"He was about to kill you and I- I-"

He snatched her hand and opened his mouth, forming the right words.

Their eyes traveled upwards, and finally their gazes met.

He whispered: "I hoped that you'd happy…"

She smiled weakly "I was…"

"Then why break things off with Tom? He wasn't a sociopath…"

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Exactly."

Molly opened her arms and extended them straight forward with an invitation.

Sherlock stepped forward and placed his hands on the sides of her face, wiping a tear with his thumb.

_Oh what the hell… _He shrugged to himself.

He pulled her up and kissed her lips, feeling her tense under his hands, while her own held on to his wrists.

With their lips still locked, she exhaled through her nose and let go of his wrist, palms traveling to his shoulder as his traveled to her neck, the two still pulling each other closer.

* * *

Mary gasped while tugging at John's sleeve.

"Look! Look! Look!" She tittered and bit her lip.

John turned his head, and had to double take the sight in front of him.

"What the f-"

* * *

Finally their lips parted with a sweet soft but echoing sound.

Sherlock's eyes traveled to her lips, and back to her wide, dilated eyes.

Her eyes followed the same pattern across his face and then…

* * *

Their mouths met again with hunger, biting, nipping and sucking on each other's sensitive, puffy and sweetly sore lips.

He towered her as she was pressed against the door to 221B, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck to create a sweet, dark, private space between each others bodies.

He remembered a time when Janine was in the same position, and how confused he was when she grew heavy in his arms, and he realized a second too late that she was trying to wrap her legs around his waist. (But thankfully, that mistake led to the pair tumbling to the ground and giving Janine a concussion, thus their heated exchange ended before becoming more than just a passionate kiss.)

Even more thankfully, this time he was prepared. When her arms pressed harder into the back of his neck he bent his knees, let go of her waist and pressed her harder against the door. She smoothly raised her legs from the ground and sighed as his palms latched onto the back of her thighs.

They didn't hear the door to the building open and Mrs. Hudson, Mrs. Holmes (Who peeked up the stairs and snickered) and Mr. Holmes (Who gasped quietly as he put a hand to his chest whispering 'oh my...') walked in.  
Eventually their mouths parted, with that same echoing and wet sound that was created 20 minutes ago in the back of an ambulance, and they met each others gazes.

She brought her hand from the back of his neck and placed a finger on the tip of his cheekbone, tracing it toward his hairline and twisting it in his dark roots.

She laughed out a mix of a chuckle and a sigh, a giant grin spreading over her sensitive lips.

In response, he smiled briefly, with a gleam of content in his eyes.

The last thing she heard before his lips met her her own again was the click of the door handle, then it was all fabric, skin, moans and whispers in the dark.

* * *

John Watson's Blog

New Entry: Double Dating

Alright! Alright readers, yes it is true! Sherlock Holmes and our dear Dr. Molly Hooper are in a relationship. I think.

I just mean that... it's weird! Sweet... but weird.

It's just so

(John just went to the bathroom, this is Mary here, Hello! I just need to clarify, Sherlock and Molly are extremely sweet together they are just taking things in their own pace and Molly tells me EVERYTHING which is SPECTACULAR! So if you want some private secrets as to how Sherlock is behaving in a relationship, messege me on my own blog! The stories are GREAT! Just a sneak peak, one specific story about Sherlock's attempt in seduction involves a shellfish, a rubber rope and a sharpie marker and if it ever makes it to the papers, their great-grandparents will turn in their graves. That's all! Hope to hear from some of you soon!)

Very mature. I don't even see the point in deleting the above comment because the shellfish story is actually one of the greatest stories I have ever heard. But I don't want to make this blog emm... rated R, so I will leave it to Mary to deal with it since she seems so eager.

All in all, I think Molly and Sherlock make a spectacular couple. They aren't very, well, 'couply'. But that's expected. They act very 13-year-old-first-relationship around other. It's just awkward seeing them hold hands or kissing hello and goodbye, they are very tense around other people. Meanwhile, they work together wonderfully. Put them in a lab together and I swear the cases get solved twice as fast as they do normally.

But when they are alone! Well be careful! It was sweet hearing them cuddling, whispering and giggling to each other in the privacy of the living room of 221B. But then there was the shellfish story and that other time when I walked into the lab and well, for Molly's sake, I'll keep my lips sealed.

So, ladies and gentleman, I am happy to say that for once in his life, Sherlock made a perfect choice. Well, besides choosing me as a best friend.

Sherlock, Molly, I hope you two are and will be happy and together for a very long time. You deserve each other. And I mean it when I say this: Sherlock, if you make a single mistake and hurt our dear Molly, I will beat the living hell out of you, and kill you in a manner that will reassure that you do NOT return from the dead in two years.

-Best wishes, Dr. John Watson

Sherlock Holmes

I do not giggle!

Sherlock Holmes

"For Molly's sake." What about mine?

Sherlock Holmes

Yeah, yeah I heard about those death threats before.

Butterfly_09

AWW Molly and Sherlock sound so cuuuuute!

Molly Hooper

MARY! DON'T YOU SAY A WORD ABOUT THAT STORY!

Rtsss12Y

Wait so Sherlock and John are not a thing?

Sherlock Holmes

What 'thing'?

John Watson

No we are not a couple. It may be shocking by now, since I married nearly a year ago and magazines were covered (twice now, although the first time was fake) with stories about Sherlock's very heterosexual love life.

U-R-G/A

SherlockxJohn 4Eva!

Mary Watson

I knoooooowwwww….

John Watson

My wife, everybody…

Molly Hooper

MARY! DON'T SAY A WORD!

Sherlock Holmes

I still do not understand why my experiment with the shellfish is such a laughing matter.

Molly Hooper

Are you kidding me.

John Watson

Second that

Mary Watson

third

M. Hudson

Sherlock? Are the skull underwear I found on the stair railing yours?

COMMENTS WERE DISABLED ON THIS ENTRY


End file.
